The Director of the Administrative/Clinical Service Core (ACSC) will be Dr. Susan Chang. The ACSC will have 2 components, Administrative (led by Dr. Chang) and Clinical (led by Dr. Clarke). In addition. Dr. Sarah Nelson and Dr. Mitchel Berger will serve as co-investigators of the core to provide oversight of the projects planned. Dr. Chang is the Director of the Division of Neuro-Oncology and is the co-director of the administrative core of the prior PPG. She is experienced in the coordination of multiple projects and cores and has effectively provided the leadership for the successful activities of the previous cycle. She has demonstrated clear commitment to providing oversight of the PPG. The specific aims of the ACSC are to provide Administrative and Clinical services to all 3 Projects to accomplish their Specific Aims and Research Plans. Administrative support will include fiscal, grants management and clerical support for annual progress reports and manuscript preparation, and organization for meetings between the Individual Projects key personnel, as well as for meetings with the External Advisory Board. All 3 Projects will involve patient research studies and the clinical component will provide the infrastructure and personnel to allow the conduct of non-therapeutic and therapeutic research studies. This will include clinical scientists, neurosurgeons, research nurses and clinical research assistants, as well as clinical space to obtain informed consent, treat, and follow patients enrolled in clinical studies within all the Projects. The overall goal of the ACSC will be to facilitate the interactions of the members of this PPG, provide clinical research support for each of the Projects, and administratively coordinate activities of the PPG membership. The following table depicts the distribution of effort provided to the 3 Projects by the 2 components of the ACSC. Component Project 1 Project 2 Project 3 Total Administrative 33.3% 33.3% 33.3% 100% Clinical 50% 20% 30% 100% RELEVANCE (See instructions): This PPG consists of 3 highly integrated projects focused on determining the role of imaging and tissue correlates in the optimization of care for patients with glioblastoma (GBM). Each project will study patients with GBM and the ACSC will facilitate the successful completion of the research aims by providing administrative and clinical support.